La mort des dursley
by adi0
Summary: Et si les dursley etait mort a la place des Potter ? Regroupée en plusieurs chapitre anciennement One Shot
1. La mauvaise Maison

Beta Reader: _Mikamic_

Auteur des Livre: **J.K ROWLING**

Créateur de la fiction: **_Adi0_**

chapitre 1

La mauvaise Maison

Dudley avait un an quand ses parents moururent. Voici l'histoire.

Alors que Pétunia Dursley habitait au 4 privet drive, et sa sœur au 4 Godric's Hollow, ils avaient échanger leur maison pendant une semaine. Lord Voldemort croyait qu'il allait tuer James Potter et Harry Potter. Cette nuit la à Godric Hollow, Vernon Dursley regarda par la fenêtre, il y avait un noir surnaturel, les lumières s'éteignaient les une après les autres, Vernon Dursley ne comprenait pas. Pétunia Dursley arriva avec son fils Dudley.

-Pétunia que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Vernon Dursley.

-Vernon, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, c'est pas moi qui avait envie de venir ici, c'est toi, et échanger la place avec ma sœur pendant une semaine. Dit Pétunia Dursley.

-Areu, Areu. Gazouilla Dudley Dursley.

-Vernon, je t'avait dit de ne pas venir ici, mais tu ne m'a pas écouter. Dit pétunia Dursley.

-Pouvait-je le savoir ? Dit Vernon. Non, je ne pouvait pas. Mais regarde, ca m'a l'air bizzard ça.

Pétunia était entrain d'écrire une lettre.

« pour ma sœur, Lilly.

Lilly, c'est pétunia, pourquoi as-tu voulu que nous échangions nos maison pendant une semaine ? Il se passe des choses bizzard a Godric's Hollow.

Les lumière se sont éteintes à Godric's Hollow.

Aides-nous.

Pétunia. »

-Vernon, viens te coucher, rien ne se passera. Dit pétunia.

Le lendemain matin, pétunia se réveilla et trouva Vernon mort au pied de la porte

Retournons dans la nuit précédente, après la lettre de pétunia.

_-Vernon, viens te coucher, rien ne se passera. Dit pétunia._

_Au salon, Vernon qui allait monter dans la chambre était d'abord aller boire un verre d'eau. Arrivé devant les escaliers, la porte s'ouvrir en éclat._

_-Qui… Qui… Qui…Êtes-vous ? Demanda Vernon._

_-Allons, James, je suis Lord Voldemort, l'as tu oublié ?_

_-Hein ? Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Demanda Vernon._

_-je t'ai appelé James, mais tu ne fera plus rien de ta minable vie petit James. Dit lord Voldemort._

_-Mais vous êtes fou, je m'appelle Ver…_

_Mais avant que Vernon ne finisse sa phrase :_

_-Avada Kedavra. Lança Lord Voldemort._

_Vernon tomba a la renverse, les yeux grand ouvert._

Pétunia Dursley arriva a sa hauteur, et une voix se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle tenait Dudley dans ses mains. Mais elle le posa par terre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Pétunia.

-Plus tard, Lilly. Dit Lord Voldemort.

-Pardon ? Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Demanda Pétunia.

-La ferme Sang-de-bourbe ! Dit Lord Voldemort.

-Ton fils sera mort dans les trois prochaines secondes. Dit lord Voldemort.

-Non, jamais. Dit Pétunia.

-Avada Kedavra. Lança Lord Voldemort.

L'Avada Kedavra arriva directement dans la poitrine du jeune bambin.

-Maintenant à toi, Sang-de-bourbe. Dit Lord Voldemort.

-Que comptez-vous faire. Dit Pétunia.

-Vous tuer, comme les deux autres. Ce n'était pas James et Harry Potter, je le sais très bien, tu n'es qu'une simple Moldue. Dit lord Voldemort.

-Comment m'avez-vous traitée? ? Demanda Pétunia.

-Je sais que vous vous appelez Pétunia Durlsey, née Evans. Dit lord Voldemort. Tu voulais allez à Poudlard, mais Albus Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu te laisser aller à Poudlard, puisque tu n'avais pas de pouvoir magique, depuis que tes parents sont mort dans un accident d'avion, tu renie ta sœur, tu n'a pas cœur.

-Qui vous as dit de me tutoyée ? Demanda Pétunia

-La ferme sang-de-bourbe. Dit lord Voldemort. Qui ta permis de me parlez ?

Pétunia commença a trembler de peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive Sang-de-bourbe ? Demanda Lord Voldemort.

Pétunia ne répondit pas.

-Répond Sang-de-bourbe. Dit lord Voldemort.

-Rien, je n'ai rien. Dit Pétunia.

-Avada Kedavra. Lança Lord Voldemort sur Pétunia.

Une personne etrange du futur arriva.

-Lord Voldemort pendant que j'avais un ans. Fit la voix.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda Lord Voldemort.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda la voix.

-Qui est tu ? Redemanda Lord Voldemort.

-Potter, Harry Potter. Répondit Harry.

-Te voila enfin. Fit Lord Voldemort.

-Tu va le payer. Pour ce que tu as fait. Dit Harry.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Lord Voldemort.

-Avada Kedavra. Lança Harry. Le sort arriva en pleine tête sur lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort mourut a cet instant, Harry repartit dans son époque. Alors qu'il était partit, la maison commença a tomber en ruine.

-Non, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé. Cria une voix dehors.

-Lilly, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda une autre voix

-James, tu sais très bien que j'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Dit Lilly.

-Oui, ca je sais, mais nous avons Privet drive maintenant. Dit James.

-Mais, James, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Dit Lilly.

-Lilly, ta sœur ne t'aimait pas du tout.

-James, c'était ma sœur. Dit Lilly en pleure.

Lilly s'était effondrée à terre en pleurant…

Fin

_________________________________________________________________

_elleay sahbel__ : C'est euh...spécial, un peu brouillon, mais l'idée de départ est vraiment bonne ! Bonne continuation de fictions !!_

_Momographie : ça va, ça c'est laisser lire, mais je suis déçu sur la fin..._

Mais c'est vrai que l'idée de départ est bonne...

Ce qui me dérange le plus après réflexion, c'est que les personnages ne sont très naturel, surtout James et je ne comprends pas très bien ce que le Harry du futur fait là!

Mais ma dernière remarque et plus pour moi, peut-être que les autres ont compris!

Ma review est assez négative, mais j'ai préférer te dire ce que je pense, plutôt que de partir sans rien dire, après libre à toi de le prendre bien ou mal... Moi j'ai pris le temps de te laisser mon avis comparé un certain...

Bonne continuation et je répète que l'idée de départ,celle que les Dursley soit mort à la place des Potter est bien, parfait même.

D'ailleurs, la fic pers raison quand tu fais intervenir Harry du futur, jusque là, c'est plutôt bien...

Peut-être que si tu expliquais mieux pourquoi Harry remonte le temps, comment, ça améliorerais cette fic.

Encore bon courage!


	2. Le mauvais choix

Chapitre 2

Le mauvais choix

-Non, qu'est-ce qui c'est passée. Cria une voix dehors.

-Lilly, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda une autre voix

-James, tu sais très bien que j'aimait beaucoup cet lilly

-Oui, sa je sais, mais nous avons Privet drive maintenant. Dis James

-Mais, James, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisantez. Dit lilly

-Lilly, ta sœur ne t'aimait pas du tout.

-James, c'était ma sœur. Dit lilly en pleure.

Lilly c'était effondrez a terre en pleurant, elle pleurait toute c'est larme de son corps, depuis la mort de sa sœur Pétunia Dursley née Evans…

-Nooooooooooooon, Pourquoi ? Cria Lilly en pleurant

-ça aurait pu être nous. Dit James.

- Mais ce n'est pas la question. Dit Lilly

- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda James.

- ma sœur est morte et toi tu dit que ça aurait pu être nous. Cria de plus en plus fort Lilly

« Mais qui a bien pu tué celui qui as tuée ma sœur ? » Se demanda Lilly

-C'est peut être… commença James

-Non, ne dit plus rien. Coupa Lilly

Une personne arriva derrière eux.

-James, Lilly. Dit la voix

-Mais que faite vous ici professeur ? Demanda Lilly

-Et vous ? Demanda la voix

-J'avais prêtez ma maison a ma sœur, Pétunia… commença Lilly

-Et nous aurions du la reprendre aujourd'hui. Finis James.

-Mais alors, vous n'étiez pas mort ? Demanda la voix

-Non, professeur Dumbledore. Dit Lilly

-Mais sa change tout alors. Dit Dumbledore

-Mais professeur Dumbledore quel est votre prénom ? Demanda Lilly

-A oui c'est vrai, mon prénom est Albus… vous avez oubliée Lilly ? Demanda Albus

-depuis ce choc la oui, comment je vais faire ? Demanda Lilly

-Et bien, nous avons cru que vous étiez mort, mais c'était votre sœur. Dit albus

-Professeur, qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda James

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'un seul endroit ou allez. Commença Albus

-Je croit savoir quel est cet endroit. Dit Lilly

-Oui, Lilly, vous pensez que … commença Albus

-C'est Privet Drive. Dit Lilly

-Mlle Evans, ou devrait-je dire, Mrs Potter, vous savez parfaitement que c'est le seul endroit ou Lord Voldemort ne vous trouvera Pas. Dit Albus

-Mais, Pourquoi voulez vous qu'on va habitée a Privet Drive ? Demanda James qui arriva

-James, Vous devez faire confiance a Lilly, elle connait bien Prive Drive… elle a vécu longtemps a Privet Drive. Dit Albus

-James, la maison est assez grande pour nous trois, meme voir pour un quatrieme Enfant. Dit Lilly

-Quoi ? Dit James

-Je suis Enceinte. Dit Lilly

-C'est, C'est Impossible. Dit James

-Je te dit que je suis Enceinte. Dit Lilly

-James, lilly est vraiment Enceinte. Dit Albus Dumbledore

-Mais allors, Harry aura un petit frere ou une petite sœur. Dit James

-A sa, albus doit le savoir ? Demanda Lilly

-Et non, je suis comme vous. Je ne sais meme pas si c'est un garçons ou une fille. Dit Albus

-Mais Albus, vous m'avez dit que c'était un garçon pour Harry. Dit Lilly

-Oui, parceque je le voyait dans vos yeux que vous voulez avoir un garçons, et sa c'est réaliser. Dit Albus

-Mais, et la ? Demanda Lilly

-Je ne voit rien, je suis désoler Lilly. Dit Albus

Lilly avait oubliée la mort de sa sœur, un cours instant.

Lilly se rapella les bon moment passée avec sa sœur pétunia

A Privet Drive

-James, j'ai besoin de toi. Dit Lilly

3 ans c'était écoulée depuis la mort de Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley

-Harry, reveille toi. Dit James.

Harry se reveilla, c'était la rentrée des classe a l'école Maternelle.

Son petit frere lui, était devant les dessin animée. Qu'il regarda.

-Will, veut tu t'assoir sil te plaît ? Demanda Lilly

Will allai s'assoir sur le canapé

Lilly allait confiée Will a Mrs Fligs. Qui savait ce que Lilly et James était des sorciers qui elle aussi était une sorcière.

-James, je ne sais pas si c'est prudent d'envoie Harry dans une école « moldu ». dit Lilly

A suivre


	3. Nouveaux Amis

Chapitre 3

Nouveaux Amis

3 ans c'était écoulée depuis la mort de Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley

-Harry, reveille toi. Dit James.

Harry se reveilla, c'était la rentrée des classe a l'école Maternelle.

Son petit frere lui, était devant les dessin animée. Qu'il regarda.

-Will, veut tu t'assoir sil te plaît ? Demanda Lilly

Will allai s'assoir sur le canapé

Lilly allait confiée Will a Mrs Fligs. Qui savait ce que Lilly et James était des sorciers qui elle aussi était une sorcière.

-James, je ne sais pas si c'est prudent d'envoie Harry dans une école « moldu ». dit Lilly

-Lilly, Harry tu ne croit pas qu'il va se servir de c'est pouvoirs a l'école ? Demanda james

-On ne sais jamais. Dit lilly

-Mais… commenca james

-James il n'y as pas de mais, un point c'est tout. Cria lily

James partie travaillez au Ministère de la magie, comme il le faisait depuis déjà 3 ans…

Une fois de plus, James se rappella ce qu'il c'était passée il y a déjà bien plus que 3 ans

« -Non, qu'est-ce qui c'est passée. Cria une voix dehors.

-Lilly, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda une autre voix

-James, tu sais très bien que j'aimait beaucoup cet lilly

-Oui, sa je sais, mais nous avons Privet drive maintenant. Dis James

-Mais, James, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisantez. Dit lilly

-Lilly, ta sœur ne t'aimait pas du tout.

-James, c'était ma sœur. Dit lilly en pleure.

Lilly c'était effondrez a terre en pleurant, elle pleurait toute c'est larme de son corps, depuis la mort de sa sœur Pétunia Dursley née Evans…

-Nooooooooooooon, Pourquoi ? Cria Lilly en pleurant

-ça aurait pu être nous. Dit James.

- Mais ce n'est pas la question. Dit Lilly

- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda James.

- ma sœur est morte et toi tu dit que ça aurait pu être nous. Cria de plus en plus fort Lilly

« Mais qui a bien pu tué celui qui as tuée ma sœur ? » Se demanda Lilly

-C'est peut être… commença James

-Non, ne dit plus rien. Coupa Lilly »

Personne ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il c'était vraiment passée. James n'arretait pas de se re retournée une autre pensé en tete

« Une personne arriva derrière eux.

-James, Lilly. Dit la voix

-Mais que faite vous ici professeur ? Demanda Lilly

-Et vous ? Demanda la voix

-J'avais prêtez ma maison a ma sœur, Pétunia… commença Lilly

-Et nous aurions du la reprendre aujourd'hui. Finis James.

-Mais alors, vous n'étiez pas mort ? Demanda la voix

-Non, professeur Dumbledore. Dit Lilly

-Mais sa change tout alors. Dit Dumbledore

-Mais professeur Dumbledore quel est votre prénom ? Demanda Lilly

-A oui c'est vrai, mon prénom est Albus… vous avez oubliée Lilly ? Demanda Albus

-depuis ce choc la oui, comment je vais faire ? Demanda Lilly

-Et bien, nous avons cru que vous étiez mort, mais c'était votre sœur. Dit albus

-Professeur, qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda James

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'un seul endroit ou allez. Commença Albus

-Je croit savoir quel est cet endroit. Dit Lilly

-Oui, Lilly, vous pensez que … commença Albus

-C'est Privet Drive. Dit Lilly

-Mlle Evans, ou devrait-je dire, Mrs Potter, vous savez parfaitement que c'est le seul endroit ou Lord Voldemort ne vous trouvera Pas. Dit Albus

-Mais, Pourquoi voulez vous qu'on va habitée a Privet Drive ? Demanda James qui arriva

-James, Vous devez faire confiance a Lilly, elle connait bien Prive Drive… elle a vécu longtemps a Privet Drive. Dit Albus

-James, la maison est assez grande pour nous trois, meme voir pour un quatrieme Enfant. Dit Lilly

-Quoi ? Dit James

-Je suis Enceinte. Dit Lilly

-C'est, C'est Impossible. Dit James

-Je te dit que je suis Enceinte. Dit Lilly

-James, lilly est vraiment Enceinte. Dit Albus Dumbledore

-Mais allors, Harry aura un petit frere ou une petite sœur. Dit James

-A sa, albus doit le savoir ? Demanda Lilly

-Et non, je suis comme vous. Je ne sais meme pas si c'est un garçons ou une fille. Dit Albus

-Mais Albus, vous m'avez dit que c'était un garçon pour Harry. Dit Lilly

-Oui, parceque je le voyait dans vos yeux que vous voulez avoir un garçons, et sa c'est réaliser. Dit Albus

-Mais, et la ? Demanda Lilly

-Je ne voit rien, je suis désoler Lilly. Dit Albus »

La discutions qu'il avait eu avec Lilly et puis juste apres celle d'albus dumbledlore

Tout tourna dans sa tete, il ne savais pas a qui faire confiance ou non, Sirius Black était le parrain d'harry, il venait le voir presque tout les mois, quand il pouvait…

Quand Harry avait dix ans et pendant le mois de décembre, plus exactement le jours de noël que Sirius black arriva acompagné d'un certain Arthur Weasley et da sa femme est c'est enfant. Molly Weasley qui est la mere de Billi Weasley, Perci Weasly, Charly Weasley, Fred et George Wealsey, Ron Wesley et Ginerva Weasley dit Ginny(désoler si je me trompe dans l'ordre chronologique)

Harry était avec Ron dans sa chambre…

-Tu connait comment Sirius ? Demanda Ron a Harry

-Euh, c'est mon parrain. Dit Harry

-Quoi ? T'est sérieux ? Demanda Ron

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry

-c'est aussi mon parrain. Dit Ron

Que se passait-il ? Sirius black ne pouvait etre le parrain de ron, Arthur et Molly Weasley ne le connaissait pas.

-Euh, c'est imposible, ronald. Dit Harry

-C'est ron, Harry. Dit Ron

-Si tu veut, Ron, sa ne peut pas que sa soit ton parrain, t'est parent ne connaissait meme pas Sirius pendant leur année a cet école…

-Poudlard. Retroqua Ron

-Sirius ne les connaissait meme pas pendant Poudlard, il est allée en meme temps que mon père. Dit Harry

Ron et Harry se trouvait plein de point commun, mais allait-il savoir qu'il allait etre tout les deux dans une meme maison avec une certaine Hermione granger ? A moin que l'histoire change…

Pendant l'été 1991, Harry recevait des lettre de Poudlard. Il ouvrit toute les lettre, il les avait presque Lu et relu pendant l'été…

Vers août, Harry alla sur le chemin de travers. Il acheta c'est fourniture scolaire et rencontra Malefoy, Père et fils

Puis il retrouva Les Weasley… quand il alla a gringot's ils y avait une jeune fille qui essayait d'echanger de la monnaie Moldu contre de la monnaie sorcier

A suivre

_____________________________________________________________

Le chapitre d'une longue fiction, sur la mort des dursley, enfaite je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelez comme ça.


End file.
